Survival Mode
is a game mode in and, presumably, Cube Life Island Survival: Special Edition. Overview In survival mode, players take on the role of Barry, a millionare and sole survivor of a wrecked cruise ship. The objective is to stay alive as long as you can and become as successful as possible by travelling from island to island in order to acquire the necessary resources. Controls (Wii U) Survival Mode is only playable using the Wii U Gamepad, and can be rearranged using the touchscreen at any time by pausing the game and touching the "Controls" button. Resource Gathering Similar to Minecraft, the player obtains resources by destroying Blocks and killing Mobs, both of which can be done by pressing the "Attack/Mine" button on the Wii U gamepad. When a Block is destroyed or a Mob is killed, it will drop a random amount of materials according to the kind of Mob/Block it was. Crafting Another Mechanic borrowed from Minecraft is the Crafting System. In order to survive, the player must craft several items out of materials he gathered from the world. In order to do this, the player must access the Crafting Guide from the pause menu, find the item he wants to craft, then leave the pause menu and craft the item. Basic Crafting can be done in the player's 4-squared inventory Crafting Interface, but more sophisticated Crafting must be done Using a Crafting table, which has 9 squares. It is recommended that the player use the inventory Crafting Interface whenever possible, as Crafting Tables break over time. Some items require the use of a furnace to craft, the interface for which is vastly different from the normal Crafting Interface. Health The player has five stats that must he must keep an eye on in order to survive in the game. They are: Food, Water, Oxygen, Health and Armor. The Maximum value for all of these is 100. Food and Water will constantly be depleted at the same rate no matter what the player does, with Water depleting faster than Food. The Player must find sources of Food and Water throughout the game world in order to keep those stats up. If either Food or Water is depleted, Barry will start to lose health. If both are depleted, his health will fade even faster. Barry can also loose health if he falls from too high a height or is attacked by a Mob. Oxygen is depleted as long as Barry remains underwater, and, as with Food and Water, if it hits zero Barry will start to loose health. Oxygen gradually refills when Barry comes out of the water. Finally, Armor is a stat that remains invisible until Barry equips some kind of armor. The better the armor Barry wears, the higher his armor will be. The Higher the Armor stat is, the less damage he will take from Mob Attacks and Falls. Exploration Since resources do not regenerate in Cube Life: Island Survival, it is essential for the player to leave the starter island and go to other islands in order to find more food and materials to craft better items. The player has all of Barry's moves at his disposal. Pressing the Jump Button allows the player to jump two blocks in height, and reach the tops of tall mountains. Swimming allows the player to move in the ocean, while Diving allows the player to go to the ocean's bottom to reach precious Pearls. Exploring the Open Ocean is very dangerous when swimming, however. So Players can also obtain a plethora of Marine vehicles, such as the simple Raft or Canoe, or even, as of version 1.3, the Motorboat. Islands are not proceduraly generated, as they are in Minecraft, but are instead pre-designed. So the player is eased into the game slowly and discovers a little bit of a story on his way. Combat The Player must be able to defend himself in order to survive the game. Cannibals come out every night and try to find the player. In the early versions, Cannibals automatically knew where Barry was, and would destroy all blocks in their path in order to kill him. This made building huts useless, as they would be destroyed. In version 1.2, however, the Cannibals were redesigned so that they instead randomly wandered the world, if they "saw" Barry, they would chase and kill him. However, if Barry killed the Cannibals that saw him, he could save his home. Version 1.2 also introduced Stealth Mechanics, if Barry crept up on a Cannibal without it seeing him, he could hit the Cannibal in the back and kill him in one shot with his bare hand. This is called a Critical Hit. Other times Barry would have to rely on simply having the most powerful weapons possible in order to kill his enemies with brute force. Trading Throughout the world there are Villages. Villagers live in these villages, and Barry can trade Pearls with the Village Chief in order to obtain rare items. As an alternative, Barry can also steal the items, but doing so will anger the villagers, and they will try to kill Barry. Barry will either have to be a very skilled escape artist, or have to kill every last villager in the village before taking the items. Once the villagers are gone, no more items will be available for trade. Bosses There are four bosses in the game, they are the Spider Queen, Scorpion Queen, Cannibal Boss, and the Kraken. Players must kill all of the first three bosses, in order to unlock the Kraken. Technical Each Wii U Console can only have 1 Survival Mode world. The game is saved from the pause menu, and there can only be one save, which remembers exactly where Barry was when the game is saved. This makes it imperative to be very careful when saving, as saving right when you are about to die will make it so you die every time you load the game. Since their is no respawn in this game, errors like this will force you to start the game over again. Survival Mode is a single player experience only, and players cannot change their skin in Survival Mode. Category:Game Modes